Noob Combo
The so-called "Noob Combo", also known as the Newb Combo, is the combination of the Plasma Pistol and a Battle Rifle, Carbine, or Magnum. The Plasma Pistol and a Magnum is the most commonly used noob combo, due to the Magnum's accuracy and the fact that you don't have to switch weapons and aim again, though this isn't too hard. Often one will be walking and hear the splash of the Plasma Pistol being fired only to turn around and be hit in the face with the green plasma burst and then shot in the head with the Battle Rifle, Carbine or Magnum. This combo is especially effective on Beaver Creek and Colossus, often turning the tide of games. This tactic was considered so imbalanced that Bungie attempted to remove it from the game by implementing the new Battle Rifle game type which removes all Covenant weapons from the map. This was largely ineffective, as most people simply avoided it. They also made a Team ActionSack game type for it called "combo training". Later Bungie managed to effectively eliminate this problem when the Halo 3 Beta came out. Bungie made the charged shot of the plasma pistol travel much faster causing it to have very little maneuverability. Also players that hold the new plasma pistol ready to release an overcharged plasma shot are forced to deal with an ever decreasing battery power the longer the player holds down on the trigger. Whether or not this weapon combination is actually a sign of being a "noob" is up for debate. While it is indeed a powerful and arguably imbalanced combination, it does require some skill to use. Correctly using these weapons however, is not a trait of a new player; even a player who would normally lose to a more skilled player can kill him/her at least once with it. The main distinction being that a skilled player will survive the counterattack and go on to get a spree, while an actual new player will easily be taken down once the initial surprise is gone. Combinations Plasma Pistol #Battle Rifle and Plasma pistol #Carbine and Plasma pistol #Dual wielding Magnum and Plasma Pistol #M6D Pistol and Plasma Pistol These are the combos that are sometimes considered noob combos too: #Dual Wielding SMG and Plasma Pistol #Dual Wielding Spiker and Plasma Pistol #Assault Rifle and Plasma Pistol Note: The noob combo is executable only with a Plasma Pistol and a close range headshot-capable weapon. Many gamers consider dual wielding the SMG or the Pistol with a Plasma Pistol or Plasma Rifle a "honorable" noob combo. However, this combo is very useful in campaign, especially in the higher difficulties. Plasma Rifle combos #Dual Wielding SMG and Plasma Rifle #Dual Wielding Spiker and Plasma Rifle #Dual Wielding Magnum and Plasma Rifle Melee combos #Mauler followed by a close melee. #Mauler duel-wielded with plasma pistol #Plasma Pistol followed by a close melee called a plasma punch. #Plasma Pistol and a single Brute Shot slug or grenade. #Dual Wielding Mauler and Spiker The list could go on (it's literally based on what people consider a noob combo to be). The noob combo was supposed to be a plasma pistol shot followed by a headshot, but as time went by, people began considering fast kills, such as the ones above, to be noob combos. Blocking the Attack It is possible to block the combo. The solutions are listed below. *You must be dual wielding and facing your opponent. Wait until the plasma bolt is about to hit you, then quickly melee. If done correctly (with proper and ample time), the plasma bolt will hit the weapon you just threw out. It seems best to drop a Plasma Rifle as it has a bulky head. *A second method which can block the noob combo is to hit the discharged shot with a grenade. Plasma and Frag Grenades both work. It is argued that a plasma grenade is better, because it is a glowing ball of energy that the discharged bolt will home in, while some believe that Frags are better because they fly through the air faster. The Plasma Pistol overcharge may also set off a Frag Grenade that is thrown at it, injuring the person attempting to block the overcharge. However, that only applies in Halo 3. *Another tactic, which should only be used as a last resort, is to lob a Fragmentation Grenade in the direction of the blast and then crouch. While the person using the combo is attempting to line up a headshot (slowed down slightly by you crouching, the frag grenade should knock them off balance long enough for your shields to recharge a bit or kill them if you're really lucky). Don't use a Plasma Grenade because you want an explode-on-impact grenade. *It may also be avoided by evading. Examples are to jump sideways or move behind a wall. This can be difficult in open areas because of the way the overload tracks targets. Category:Multiplayer Lexicon